


The Whimpering

by Novicsink



Category: Hollow Knight
Genre: Death, Gen, The forgotten crossroads
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-23 23:12:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16168730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Novicsink/pseuds/Novicsink
Summary: They could finally help whoever was crying in that one room in the Forgotten Crossroads.





	The Whimpering

**Author's Note:**

> I've gotten addicted to this game.

The whimpering was still prominent in the caverns of the Forgotten Crossroads.

The knight sheathed their cracked nail as they walked across the stone floor, their mind containing the thoughts that they could finally help the person crying. Their hollow eyes trailed onto the giant armor of the false knight in the middle of the floor, where that maggot had used it to attack them.

They remembered seeing the maggot's lifeless body that had laid next to it, now gone from its placement.

The small knight's movements quick, they didn't give it a further thought as they went to search for the echoing cries he had heard so many times before, jumping on the floating rock and then the higher floor.

Looking at the huge gap before them where the false knight had destroyed the entire platform, they quickly leaped and dashed with practiced ease.

The cries were closer, the sounds here always were when ever the bug wandered these halls.

But they just gained the skill to jump across walls, and knew exactly where they should go.

The movements weren't perfect, and the knight had to try twice, but they jumped back and forth up the shaft up to the higher floor. With eagerness they rushed across and let themselves fall onto the platform below and then fell again.

Looking around them, they soon realized that they must have missed something for they were back on the second floor.  
Speaking of which, why had that maggot attacked them in the first place? Had it known what they were trying to do?

The ghost of a knight repeated their previous leaps and jumps, landing once more on the ledge just above the second floor. On a sudden hunch, they struck their nail on the wall behind them, collapsing it instantly and they rushed forward to meet the cries, into the newly revealed room. Lit, in a hoard of candles.

Two maggots were there crying with the body of the maggot the knight had killed. A simple thought entered their mind: They shouldn't be feeling such pain. Already they were pressing themselves against the wall in fear at the sight of them.

The knight exited the halls they had come from in their usual slow run, not a sound greeted them in the empty room, and they did not look back at the empty armor behind them.

And the small knight couldn't help but think that maybe they shouldn't have done that.

**Author's Note:**

> I regret killing those maggots.  
> T-T


End file.
